Again Today
by alleinaufeinerParkbanksitzen
Summary: Same place, same time. Well, that's what it seems like, when three people get injured in three similar accidents. Four individuals from four universes have to work together to find a way back to their respective lives. Fringe-Grey's Anatomy-Rizzoli & Isles crossover Rizzles and Japril in the end
1. Making sense

**AN:** I couldn't help writing this. I had heard a couple of songs by Brandi Carlile (that's why some of you might recognise the title) and my mind started throwing ideas to my face. This is my first cross over, my first Grey's Anatomy story, my first Rizzoli & Isles fiction and my second fanfiction ever. English isn't my first language, possible mistakes are mine. I'd love you to read and review. And, of course, enjoy!

* * *

**Olivia:**** Making sense**

"**You see that guy?"**, Olivia asked the group of frightened and confused people. Well maybe the youngest of them was only frightened. **"The bald one with the hat? Sure."**, Ella said. **"So let's take a look at your scene, what was you name again?" **Olivia suggested looking at the only man around.** "Avery, my name is Dr. Jackson Avery."** Olivia just nodded. _So what?_ She got it – he didn't understand what was going on. How could he?

A quick motion made the screen flicker a moment, before another tape started playing.

It looked just like the last one, but they knew, what they had to look for. And again, the bald man with the hat was watching calmly.

* * *

**AN:** Don't worry, the chapters won't be this short. That's just a short introduction. In the following chapters, we are going back to how each character got to where they are.


	2. Busy Day

**Jackson:**

Scrubbing out, Jackson saw Dr. Webber standing outside. He was tired and didn't want to deal with him. If this was about work, it would have been alright, but the fact, that the older doctor waited outside, told him it wasn't. **"Nice work in there, Avery."**, Webber began. **"You watched?"** He had caught a glance of the former chief on the gallery earlier, but he'd had to concentrate on surgery. Webber nodded. "Is there anything you want talk about? I was about to inform the patient's family." **"Actually there is. Catherine phoned me when you had just scrubbed in. So I didn't want disturb. I really don't know, what this is about, but she needs to talk to you. That's what I'm supposed to tell you."** Jackson nodded: **"Alright. Thanks, Dr. Webber."** With that, Jackson took off his scrub cap and headed for the room his patient's family was waiting for... For anything at all. **"Surgery went without complications. We had to anesthetize Bobby to make sure he didn't move, which would have caused immense pain to him. This way, we were able to treat all the burns. He should be awake anytime now. I'll have a nurse take you to see him."** The relief on the parents' faces was his favorite part of this job.**"What do we have to expect?"**, Bobby's father asked. **"Bobby isn't likely to feel any pain at first, if that's what you are worrying about. He is still on anesthetics."** The young boys father understood, but didn't seem satisfied by the answer.

"**We don't want Emily to see her big brother like this. He's her hero."**, he explained looking at the little girl who was asleep on her mother's lab. _They want to keep their daughter away from her brother and from realizing he is only human?_ **"If you really don't want your daughter to see him, I'm positive you can take her to the daycare. It's on the second floor. A nurse will be here to take you to Bobby soon. Would you excuse me?"** Bobby's mother acknowledged and he headed for the schedule. He wasn't scheduled for any more surgeries today, so he found an on-call room for some rest. The forgetting about his mom wanting to talk to him wasn't successful. So he dialed her number on his cell phone.

"**Hi, baby. How are you doing?"** Catherine took the call in literally no time at all. **"I'm good, mom."** He sat down on one of the beds. **"You haven't been calling me lately. Are you avoiding me, Jackson?" "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just busy. You know, with all the paperwork and surgery."** He really wasn't up to letting his mother sniff around. She would anyway, but he didn't need to know about it. "You knew you were doing something wrong, if you weren't busy, baby. But you can still call you mother at least once a week." He didn't see a way to talk out of this. So he just apologized and asked **"What's the matter? You wanted to talk to me. And that's not because you felt, I'm avoiding you." "You caught me. Well, it's about your grandfather. He wants to see you."** _Why would he want to see me?_ **"Is he okay? " "He pretends, but I don't think so. You shouldn't tell anyone, you know." "Sure."** Jackson wasn't exactly close to Harper Avery, but he was still concerned. **"I spoke to Dr. Hunt – you have some time off." "Huh? I'll be there as soon as possible, mom."** There was a moment of silence, until Catherine ended the conversation. "I'll see you in Boston." _That break goes out of the window._

He just typed a quick text to Stephanie and left for the elevator. It didn't go all the way downstairs. Robbins joined him with little Sofia. **"You're going home, Avery?"** she asked. His mind was elsewhere, so he didn't think about his answer.**"More or less."** She got it, that he didn't want to talk about where he was going. **"Just don't go do anything, you're gonna regret in the end."**

A few minutes later, he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Jane:**

"**Are you alright, Jane?"** The Detective snapped back to reality. **"Sure, I was just thinking... about... y'know... stuff."** Her mind raced, while her best friend tried to get her to talk.

_Outside looking in, maybe I could see why I rather spend tonight with Maura, than with Casey. But I'm stuck in my own point of view._

_This shouldn't be that difficult of a decision, right? I shouldn't be thinking about it this hard. It should be easy. It isn't. Why isn't it easy? Why is everything complicated with Casey?_

It had been three hours since the ultimatum and she was freaking out. **"Jane? You're slightly scary. I feel the urge to make tea."** Again, Jane wasn't fully aware of the situation. **"I'm sorry, Maura. This whole Casey thing is getting the best of me."** Getting up from the sofa, Maura let her hand touch her best friend in a comforting gesture. **"I'll be right back."** she said an walked over to the kitchen. **"You do know you're awesome, don't you?"** Jane really wasn't sure, if Maura knew. Maura didn't answer. She just smiled, while pouring the hot water into the cups. Still smiling, she returned, setting the tea down on the coffee table. Jane repositioned her legs to allow Maura to sit closer. Sitting with Maura was comfortable. It always had been. Casey wasn't a person to sit with.

_Drop it, Rizzoli! Don't you go on, comparing Casey to incomparable Dr. Maura Isles!_

Jane smirked at the thought and took a deep breath, inhaling the honey blonde's scent. She was not willing to let Casey ruin the night. _That doesn't sound right... But, damn it, it's true._ She didn't want to go home. Maybe Casey would be there, which meant having to face his semi-proposal. She didn't want to tell him no or yes just yet. This time around, the thoughts that kept Jane's mind occupied weren't about Casey, at all. She saw Maura turning her head to face her. Why would Maura hear the phone before she did? Anyway, Jane stood to grab the nerve racking-ly ringing thing. **"Rizzoli"** Only seconds later, Maura's phone rang, too. So they knew it was a case. **"Dr. Isles"**

On their way out, Jane looked back to see Maura putting a shoe on. In the rush, it looked fairly funny.

**"You are going to let me know, what you tell Casey, when you tell him, right?"** Maura buckled her seat belt. **"You'll be the first to know, Maur."** Maura chuckled at that. **"What's funny?**" Jane looked at her amused. **"I'll be the first to know?"** Maura repeated.

"**Who else should I tell first?"**

"**I don't know. How about Casey?"**

"**We'll see."**

* * *

**Ella:**

"**What do you think?"** Ella took a close look at the object, her mother was showing her. With a quick nod she said: **"She'll love it!"** Rachel had thought the same thing. So she put it back on the table, to wrap Etta's birthday present up.

**"Are you ready? We're on the go."**

* * *

"**Alright. I'm just calling to tell you, we're on our way, sis."** Ella's mother gave Olivia a quick call, before they both headed for the car.

Ella made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, but unbuckled her seat belt. **"I forgot the CD."** Rachel handed her the key, so she could get the CD she'd been listening to all week. When she returned, she quickly slid the disk inside the slot and sat back down.

The look Rachel gave her said "Ready?" Ella nodded and smiled, when the first song, _Hard Way Home_ started playing. Rachel pulled out the parking lot and off they were.

She had to admit one thing: Her daughter was good at picking road trip music. Somewhere along _Raise Hell_, Ella started singing along and Rachel followed in the second chorus of _That Wasn't Me_. They had a pretty good time and it took a while, but after all, they did reach Boston.

**"Mom?"** Ella had gotten a bit bored from sitting all the time.

**"What's up, hon?" **

**"Did that man appear out of nowhere?"**

It was only a second, but Rachel was distracted as she saw the man Ella was pointing at.


	3. Momma

**AU:** I've been double writing this chapter: Once whenever I had some time in school. I scribbled it all down on paper, but now it's typed and here you go. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Jackson:**

The paramedic got off the ambulance to get the patient. His colleague informed the doctors: **"32-year-old male with possible trauma to head, thorax and abdomen, caused by a frontal collision."** The next moment they were gone to save the man's life.

A nurse searched his pockets and found the wallet she was looking for. Gulping, she tuned to one of the doctors in the trauma room to show him the ID. **"Doctor? Should I page Dr. Avery?"**

"**Not until we've found this guy an OR."** A different nurse opened the door, not entering entirely. **"Dr. Higgs should be done in ORIII any minute. I booked it for you."** the young man said. **"Thanks, Noël. Let's get this Avery ready to be saved."**

* * *

Another ten minutes passed before Dr. Catherine Avery jumped off the chair in her office. A mixture of all kinds of emotions was displayed on her face and scared the intern in front of her. She mutely shook her head and tried to calm herself down. **"You've got better things to do, don't you?"** The younger doctor nodded and in the blink of an eye, she had closed the door behind herself.

A deep, shaky breath escaped Catherine's throat, before she stormed out to find out which OR her 'baby boy' was to be found.

Seeing him down there, on the operating table, made her sink down to the nearest chair in the gallery with sobs of fear and guilt. Jackson was a good boy. He didn't deserve to be the one operated on. He should be operating on somebody else. He shouldn't be in this place. He should be making jokes about his crazy mother with his friends or, at least, that Stephanie girl.

_I should have waited for the morning to call him here._

* * *

"**Dr. Kepner?"** **"Dr. Edwards? Aren't you on Cardio today?"** Stephanie didn't answer the question an got straight to the point. **"I"** she struggled on how to start. **"I can't reach Ja- Dr. Avery. I was wondering, if you knew what happened."** **"I haven't been speaking to him in a while. Look at that – incoming trauma! Let's just get our hands occupied in a non-sexual way for now."**

With work, running the trauma center and the upcoming wedding she didn't want to deal with Jackson's girlfriend's problems. Yes, this moment she wasn't a co-worker. Asking about Jackson, she was his girlfriend.

"**Dr. Avery, so nice to hear of you. Is that Jackson's phone, you're calling from?"** **"It is. Listen, April. I'll just get to the point: Jackson's been in an accident. He's still in surgery, but he could use somebody over here."** April had to sort her thoughts, so she wouldn't say the wrong thing. **"I'll let Dr. Edwards know."** **"No thanks, darling."** denied Catherine **"What he needs is a friend."** **"I'll see how soon I can end my shift. What hospital is he at, anyway?"** She had just told her yes, without thinking about this twice (or even once for that matter). It's Jackson, after all.

_It's always been Jackson. That's perfectly normal, isn't it? We haven't been close, lately, but he's still my best friend._

She ran down to the ER, where Hunt and Murphy were managing some patients. **"Dr. Hunt? I'm afraid to tell you I can't do the extra shift. There's an emergency I need to get to."** **"****Alright, Kepner. I suppose, we'll see you at your wedding then. I'm sure Ross and Murphy can cover the pit."** April's jaw dropped. _The wedding!_ **"I can't do this again."**, she mumbled to herself and left, shaking. She couldn't sit down in the attendings' launch, but she texted Matthew:

Can U meet me 'round noon?

Before he answered, she practically ran for a bathroom. Inside Arizona was drying her hands.

"**You alright? You seem... scattered?" "Scattered? Well, I'm kinda stressed out. Just my usual self. I can't make it to the wedding." "It's yours, dear – Oh... Oh! That's a serious matter. Who do I get you to talk about this?" "No, it's not like this. I mean, maybe a little. It's Jackson."** Arizona still got it wrong. **"Are you telling me Matthew is your rebound guy?! Why did you accept his proposal then, in the first place?"** April had never talked to anyone about what Matthew meant to her. She had to say something, anything.

"**Everybody was watching."**, she blurted out and Arizona couldn't help laughing. April couldn't take it any longer and backing out, she said: **"It's an emergency, really."** She went to check on a few patients and met Matthew after that.

Matt was angry and hurt and she couldn't believe she'd done this. **"I'm so sorry, Matthew. I'm so sorry."** He was gone.

* * *

**Ella:**

When Rachel regained consciousness, she looked around in panic. **"Ella?"** The younger blonde didn't answer. The teenager's head rested on the glove compartment. Why didn't the freakin' airbags work?The next thing she remembered was talking to a doctor.

* * *

"**We don't expect Ella to wake up, just yet. The major injuries have been fixed, but for her own best, we had to grant her a break. She'll take her time."**

Rachel took a moment to let the information sink in. **"She is gonna be okay, isn't she?"**

"**It's difficult: We can't operate on her in this condition, but if we wait too long, her brain won't be able to recover."**

A gulp – **"Can I see her?" **Nodding, the doctor turned to show her to the room.

A little sign by the door read ICU. She couldn't help her mind wandering back to Olivia. They had told her her sister was dying and they had been wrong. What's the chances? That was the day, Rachel had started to believe in miracles again. She found she was right about it. People got through the worst nightmares of disasters. _Ella will be one of these lucky survivors._

She wasn't sure who she was talking to: **"Dunhams survive. She'll be just fine."** Before entering Ella's room, she dialed Olivia's number. No answer – the next one to call was Peter.

* * *

"**Hey Rach, what are you girls up to? We'll be right there. Michael is tired, so -"**

"**We aren't at your house, Pete. I can't seem to reach Liv."**

"**I need you to take a breath and tell me what's wrong. Where are you?"**

Rachel was grateful, he'd put it like this. **"****St. Elizabeth's Medical Center, ****Cambridge Street "**

**"Tell Ella we'll be there soon." **He hung up and she silently slipped into the room, just as if her daughter was asleep.

* * *

Sitting down to her right, her eyes didn't leave the girl's face. Ella was pale and the only sign of life was the slow rise and fall of her chest. There was a needle inside her hand, but Rachel still went to hold that hand. Did her Ella feel her presence, or even the touch? Could she hear her, if she spoke to her? She had to, at least, try.

"**Hey honey, it's me, Mom."** She paused, hoping for... anything. **"You're gonna be just fine. You hear me? You're Dunham and we survive."** She just sat there – maybe one minute, maybe one hour.

"**Rach"** She saw Peter's head in the door. His eyes wandered from his sister-in-law to his niece. From behind him, little Etta's voice sounded: **"Why are we at a hospital, daddy?"**

"**Adda!"**, Michael agreed. Adda was his name for both his big sister and cousin. Rachel let Peter know they could come in.

Etta's big grin faded quickly. She was at a loss of words, just as the grown ups were. Michael on the other hand, didn't understand the situation. He just wobbled over to greet his aunt.

* * *

**Jane:**

"**Frankie, so nice you're here. 'You here for some coffee?"** Frankie didn't react the way, she had expected him to. **"****What's wrong? Frankie, what's wrong?"** Her son gulped.

"**Ma. Jane and Maura were in an accident, Ma. Tommy is on his way there, but they won't talk to none of us. You are Janie's emergency contact – they'll talk to you."**

Somewhere along the way, Angela had started to shake her head in disbelievingly. When she just stood there, frozen in place, Frankie decided to try something else:

"**Listen, Ma. It's Jane. She'll be alright."** One more moment and Angela slowly started nodding.

"**She'll be alright"** she echoed. It took her about 30 seconds to kick-start her own mind.

She informed her grumpy co-worker and pulled her son out of the BPD building. Frankie was glad his mother was back to reality, but kick-started Angela looked a lot like super-pissed Angela.

* * *

On the car ride to the hospital she switched back and forth between those two states. When Frankie pulled into the parking lot, she kick-started all over again and they arrived the reception in literally no time.

The first thing she said, since Frankie had told her, except for 'She'll be alright', was **"****Tommy – tell me what's going on!"**

Angela's youngest son would have felt reminded of his childhood, if he wasn't worried sick.

"**They won't tell me anything!"** The rage was clearly audible, but before anything else could happen, a nurse hurried by.

"**Angela Rizzoli?"** They all turned to face him. **"****Will they be okay?"** Frankie wanted to know immediately.

* * *

**AU:** Is anyone reading this? I'd love a review or two, just so I know how (and if) you like what I'm doing. I'm positive, there will be a new chapter before Christmas, but I don't ever do promises. Do I have to explain that I created Etta a little bro and named him after the observer child? I don't think I'll keep naming the three parts of a chapter after the character from the respective universe. I'll probably name them... Dunno Universe Fringe, Universe GA & Universe R&I? I guess that's less confusing since the character the story is labeled with isn't in it at times. We'll see.


	4. My bad notachapter

I am so sorry. Seriously, I know just how cruel this is. I've seen it on other stories. But this is not a chapter. The reason, I still do this to you is to tell you that I dug myself a hole with this story.

In these previous chapters I used the picture of a very young Ella we all know. I realized that's not what I want to keep going with. I'd rather work with a teenaged Ella, so I'm planning on changing the earlier chapters a bit, which could cause delay for the next update. And as the title of this says: I'm truly sorry - this is my bad.

* * *

I see this as an opportunity to place a little disclaimer: The only thing I own is the display case and the characters of Michael Bishop and Teddy and Carson Moore. I borrowed the rest either from reality or one of the shows (Fringe - Fox, Rizzoli & Isles - TNT, Grey's Anatomy - ABC).


	5. Arrival

**AN:** This chapter starts with a little confusion from an – for this story – unusual point of view and I'm not gonna lift that confusion from you until a little ways down the road, my dear readers.

**Universe R&I:**

When had she stopped counting her breaths? Maura doesn't guess. To her, all she could perceive was raw emotion in a vacuum. It scared her – _Is there a way of escaping this?_ – and was surprisingly easing at the same time, both separated by what seemed to be a fine line she couldn't leave. She was too calm to panic and too afraid of the nothingness to let go of whatever it was that kept her where she was.

She searched for words to figure things out. Where was she? Did she exist at all? She didn't even get to form the questions. She didn't feel her heart rate increase, couldn't wonder if she was dead or in a coma, if the world had stopped rotating, if Jane would be okay.

Just nothing. Neither light, nor darkness; neither life, nor death; neither pain, nor numbness. Just nothing.

She couldn't tell if this was, how dying felt like, or if this was death itself – a scary thought, meaning a) this would never end & b) she would never see Jane again. Eternity couldn't be pure fear, could it?

**Display Case,**

**Olivia:**

_What the hell?!_ She'd been resting her eyes for what? 20 seconds? Opening her eyes, she was here, standing in the middle of a room. She shook her head in surprise. No lamps, no window, not even a door to exit, but it wasn't dark, in any way. On one of ten screens on the wall Walter and Peter appeared.

"**Where in hell did you send me?!"** Walter responded in his usual, super calm manner:

"**If you were in hell, Agent Dunham, I'm sure you knew. And to my defense, I didn't send you to the display case on purpose."**

"**But look at that –"** Peter looked amused **"It works!"**

"**Hang on for a minute. You do know, how to get me back from here, don't you?"**

Walter bit his lower lip and Peter grimaced.

"**You must be kidding!"** Olivia's patience was now gone with the blink of an eye.

"**No one ever gets to the display case without a good reason."** Walter began **"You must have something to do there."**

"**Do you mind telling me what this display case is?"** It wasn't exactly a question, but Walter took it, as if Olivia actually was interested in his new masterpiece. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Peter:

"**We hypothesize it's the place coma patients go."** **"I am not in a coma, Peter."** Each and every syllable was stressed.

Peter nodded in agreement. **"That's what makes me wonder how you got there."**

"**So it wasn't you who sent me here?"** Olivia concluded. Peter shot Walter an accusing, but still questioning glance.

"**We did nothing but create this room to observe."** Olivia decided to just drop it:

"**We don't know why I'm here, nor how I'm supposed to get back."** No question asked, no answer needed.

"**Walter?"** The familiar sound of Astrid entering the lab. **"We're over here."** Olivia couldn't see her, but she did hear Astrid setting a stack of papers down on the desk. **"What are you watching."**

"**Just me being stuck nowhere."** Olivia spoke sarcastically.

"**That's you!"** Shock was written all over her face, as she walked up behind Walter and Peter. **"What do you mean by 'stuck'?"** she wanted to know.

"**There's no door in here. That's all it is."** Olivia couldn't help the sarcastic frown before continuing to the Bishops: **"Why would you even create a room to observe coma patients?"**

"**To see, if we could."** Olivia found the joy in Walter's voice ironic. **"Isn't that the point of science?"**

"**Crossing the lines of humanity?"**

* * *

**Jane:**

She had expected to pass out when hitting her head, but instead she ended up a bit numb, somewhere she'd never been. Jane still protected her eyes from the sudden light. This couldn't be how dying felt, right? Dropping her hands and opening her eyes, she felt somebody was watching her. One at a time, her senses set back in and she was certain there was a person behind her. A hand shot down to her belt to search for a gun that was gone. (that sounds kinda funny) She silently cursed and stood to face whoever was watching her.

"**Welcome"** A blonde studied her with no threat in her green eyes, at all. Jane had secretly expected Hoyt or some other psycho, so a friendly, slightly compassionate face took her by surprise. She hated it.

"**What the hell?!"** A sudden realization hit her and had a wave of anger roll over her. **"Where's Maura?"** Why didn't the blonde's expression give her any sign?

She just took a step back. **"I'm afraid to tell you I don't know where your friend is. But I am capable of telling you this is the display case and my name is Olivia."** _She's trying to fool me._

"**Listen closely, **_**Olivia**_**, I don't know what you've done to her, but I'll make you regret it."**

Olivia gulped. **"Considering, I left my gun in reality and you are clearly in anger, I wouldn't doubt you are fully capable of doing so and I really don't want you as an enemy in here."** She corrected herself shortly after: **"Out here?"** She waved her own thought off and went on. **"The computer just crashed, so I can't have the Bishops explain it to you. Just know we are in the same boat here."**

This, at least, made some sense. **"I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm Jane by the way."**

Attempt#1 at figuring out how to get back home:

"**For how long have you been here?"** _If Olivia has been here for a while, she probably knows, how things work, maybe even what's going on._

"**About ten minutes, I guess."** _Too bad!_ Jane just nodded. Part of her was disappointed, part of her relieved.

Attempt#2 at figuring out how to get back home:

"**Have you tried to get outta here?"**

Olivia denied. **"I turned up here and Walter and Peter immediately took in the screen. The computer crashed as you turned up. I'm not sure, if I can fix it, but –"**

* * *

**Jackson:**

The steering wheel knocked him out, as soon as his head hit it. **"Stupid trucker!"**

Before he was even aware of the situation, Jane laughed sarcastically:

"**Look at that – We've got another wasted one."**

Jackson grumbled and opened his eyes, reluctantly. **"No way in hell-"**

Logic kicked in, but soon gave in, because this was hopelessly unexplainable. There was still one thing to do.

"**What is this place?"** he simply asked. This very moment, he didn't care about the two women in this weird room. Not at all, he just needed to go back.

The brunette seemed willing to retort, but the blonde was first. **"****We don't know too much about it, either. It's called Display Case and there's a high possibility, that only coma patients can enter this room."**

Irony was his way of dealing with what was happening: **"****Awesome! And exiting is not an option, I suppose."**

The brunette shrugged: **"****I'd be long gone. I have a homicide to solve."**

Biting back another comment, he ran his hand over his head in frustration. _This isn't helping now._

He started pacing and somewhere along the way, he realized: **"****Wait! I'm in a coma?!"**

"**Considering, what these creepy Bishops said, the fact that I turned up here right after a car crash and that you were complaining about a truck, when you did, I can tell: Yeah, you're in a fucking coma."**

_Bishops?_ He couldn't concentrate on that, because there was so much left to do in his life. If he missed the wedding, there wouldn't be another chance for him.

He felt guilty, when he realized Stephanie didn't occur to the list of people he had to get back home to.

The blonde broke the silence: **"If there is a way to get out of here, it's by fixing that computer."**

Jackson frowned: **"Yup, that sounds like a it. Do you see the irony behind it? – We're in a coma and our lifes depend on machines."**

Some part of him had hoped, he could lighten the mood, but it seemed to remind the brunette of something, because she started pacing, mumbling: **"Holy shit!"**

None of the others asked her about it, until Jackson was really annoyed:

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm in a coma."** was the answer for now. The blonde, however, got the point and gave her a moment to end the inner monologue:

"**I'm Olivia. That's Jane. Is there a chance you are of any use with that computer issue? Jane just realized we don't have time to waste."**

Jackson made a face: **"I'm better at fixing humans. Dr. Jackson Avery it is."**

Olivia didn't seem to be a person to do so, but that very moment, she shrugged:

"**We've got to, at least, try" "Huh?" **Jane was done spiraling – a thing he had always told April was a natural thing to do, when things caught you off guard. But with April it was different.

Olivia was first to kneel down in front of the computer. The other two followed closely.

After taking a close look at it, Jane spoke up:

"**I can tell you what not to do, but other than that -" **She was cut off.

* * *

**Ella:**

"**This is not happening."** Ella groaned. **"I'm so not gonna die at 17!"**

Taken aback by the sudden loss of pain – not that it was a bad thing, but where had that pain gone? – she shot her eyes open and blinked twice.

Confusion was written all over her face. Olivia mirrored the expression. The familiar face was a huge relief. But there was still something seriously wrong about this.

Her eyes wandered to the other two people in the room. The man looked questioningly from Ella to Olivia and back. Shaking her head, because this was the weirdest thing ever, a thought crossed her mind.

_That must be it! I dozed off, I'm dreaming. That's the only logical conclusion._

"**Hi, aunt Liv. Who are these people?"** Usually, in my dreams I know right about everything?

Olivia looked as if she was greeted by a ghost. **"Ella? That's you?"**_What the hell?!_

"**I assume"** was the only thing she could think of, apart from 'Who else am I supposed to be?'.

"**Just to make this a clear thing"** Olivia began, now speaking to everyone around. She had to search her mind for a good way to say out loud what she was thinking.

"**Like, what year are all of you from?"**

The brunette to her left laughed. **"Really?"** was everything she managed to say.

"**I'm serious. Where – or when I'm from, my niece is just a little girl."**

She stepped up to a whiteboard. **"I'm from November 2006. Who's next?"** Everyone stared at her in disbelieve.

"**June 2018"** Ella was shot the same stares. In the end, they had it all sorted:

November 21st 2006

Olivia

September 11th 2013

Jane

January 12th 2014

Jackson

June 3rd 2018

Ella

Jane: **"That's the order we turned up here." "Might be relevant."** agreed Olivia.

Jackson turned to Ella to get back going: **"Are you good with computers?" "Depends. That's what you were doing, when I joined you here? Let me take a look at it."**

They all, once again, kneeled down behind the desk. _Here we go!_, Ella thought, as she recognized the issue. She had had something similar at school last year. _If there wasn't a whole computer around it,…_

"**It's not that difficult, actually, but I don't know, if I can reach it without brushing other parts."**

Jane let out a relieved sigh. They did get the computer back on:

Ella had instructed Jackson on what to do and Jane had made sure, he didn't get in contact with any parts of the computer, that could have broken. When Olivia turned the power back on, everybody let our a dramatic **"Ah"** and high-five-d.

Astrid was more than pleased to see that Olivia was alright. **"Thank God! We were all worried sick with you in there – out there? What is it? Anyway! – You're alright and you've got company."**

She rushed off to get Walter.

* * *

Jane read Ella's and Olivia's faces with ease: Both of them were familiar with the woman, who had just disappeared out of sight. She wasn't surprised. The blondes were most likely blood related aunt and niece.

Walter took a seat in front of the camera. He looked, as if a three tons' weight had just been lifted off of him, well, except he wasn't crushed. **"I'm so glad it was just technical issues. I double checked all the machines over here and I couldn't find a reason for the shut-down."**

Turning his head sideways, to look at something, none of them could see, he flipped a Red Vine out of his lab coat pocket.

"**I should introduce myself to those of you ho don't know me, I guess. Dr. Walter Bishop speaking to you. The one you've seen isn't the only camera over there."**

Ella had to laugh a bit, when Jane and Jackson said **"A bunch of hidden cameras." **in unison.

But something completely different suddenly captured her attention.** "Walter?!" **she nearly squealed.

Walter, not recognizing the teenager, shot Olivia a helpless look. **"She's Ella in 2018."** was the only explanation that came to her mind. Walter nodded: **"She does look familiar."**

Ella kept struggling with the situation. Why would Walter act like that in her dream? And why would she even dream stuff like this happening?

Astrid told Walter she had phoned Peter. **"Thank you, Asteroid."**

Olivia didn't waste any time and quickly updated Walter on the names: **"These are Jane and Jackson. Looks, as if the arrival had caused the shut-down, because the computer crashed just the moment Jane turned up here."**

Walter nodded agreeing and his expression changed. He wasn't Walter anymore, he was Dr. Bishop:

"**I can't find data from the future, but I bet you can, being separated from time."**

"**Separated?"** Jane wanted to know. She didn't mean to cause the flow of words.

"**That's only logical. If individuals from different times meet, it must be either separated from time itself, or caused by time travel. Life goes on without you."**

Jane, sceptically accepted this. Meanwhile, Olivia had turned on another screen and started searching. It took her a moment, but she found, what she was looking for:

"**I've got one: January 2014, Boston, heir of Harper Avery Foundation killed in car crash…?"**

Nonsense to both, Olivia and Jackson: **"Is that you, or was there anyone with you, when it happened?"**

Jackson shook his head: **"That's me."** Walter had an idea: **"There must be a date set in the computer. Which is it?"**

Olivia understood: **"June 3****rd, ****2018"**

_So that's gonna be the end of my story, if I don't get back in time._, Jackson thought to himself. His mind wandered and he imagined, who would be there with him, when he took his last breath ever. _Mom? – for sure; April?_ That was it.

A flood of memories of the redhead paralyzed him: First meeting her at Mercy West, Charles' and Reed's funeral, all these times, they'd been each others' person, San Francisco, the plans, they'd made – there was no end to it.

Olivia had found video footage of the crash. Jane and Ella couldn't believe their eyes:

Same place, same time of day, similar traffic – they would have sworn this was the crash they'd been in.

It wasn't the crash itself, though, Ella was staring at. It was the man standing by the fence, calmly watching the scene. Olivia noticed him during the second run. **"The Observer was watching."** she informed Walter, just as Peter entered the lab. After shooting Peter a welcoming smile, she went back to what she was supposed to do. She mumbled a bit to herself and looked quite stunned, when she was done. **"Why didn't anyone notice, these were basically the same?"**

The answer was an easy one to Jane: **"It's just too random. We know the connection, but besides that, it's just bad luck."**

Olivia couldn't argue with that. Walter was currently distracted, brushing Gene the cow. The look Olivia and Peter exchanged, when Walter hurried back by, let everyone, except the two of them, notice the undeniable chemistry between them. A given fact to Ella.

"**I am now ready to reveal my hypothesis."** Walter announced.

**AN::** Here you are. Hope you enjoyed. I would be really pleased, if you left me a review or something. Just so I know, what you're thinking.


End file.
